


Sticky

by KimchiSlap



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Lollipops, Romance, Smut, Teasing, YuYeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiSlap/pseuds/KimchiSlap
Summary: When Yuqi wouldn’t stop teasing Soyeon about an incident that happenedyearsago, Soyeon finally did something that she thought would shut Yuqi up for good.Wrong move.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> If my last smut didn't earn me a one-way ticket to hell, this one surely will. BUT I had a lot of fun writing this one! Oh, and Yuqi does weird things all the time so...please don't question the things the Yuqi in this one-shot does as well? I hope you'll like it?
> 
> P.S. I haven't proofread...yet. I apologize for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Love and peace.

Soyeon raked her fingers through her hair in exasperation. The song that she was working on blared incessantly through the speakers. The fact that something was lacking in her song was already frustrating. But what was even more frustrating was that she didn’t know _what_ was missing. Artists have their days; days in which ideas just come and work and days in which ideas come but just don’t work. Soyeon was well aware of that and that was completely ok.

But _this?_ This wasn’t okay.

Why?

Because her days in which ideas come and just don’t work has been going on for way too long. It’s been a week of her adding new instruments and beats to only take them out because it didn’t sound right.

Her sharp eyes bore a hole into her computer screen as they followed the white tab that ran along the playing audio file. Her teeth chewed intently at the inside of her cheek as her ears listened and listened before the woman sprang up in her seat and slammed the pausing button so hard her desk shook. Another second of her hearing that song would drive her off the edge of sanity.

Dead silence overtook the room and her nerves began to simmer down into a calmer state. Rubbing her temples slowly, Soyeon forced herself to regulate her breathing and clear her messy head.

“Breathe in, breathe—” Her shoulders jerked when a series of dings exploded from her phone and resonated through her soundproof studio. The Korean snatched the phone off of the table and looked at the numerous texts that apparently, Yuqi has sent her.

 _Of course_ it was Yuqi. Only Yuqi would be spamming her like this.

Her eyes moved along the texts and when they got to the end, her eyes rolled so hard they hurt. She let out a loud groan and palmed her forehead. Soyeon dryly stared at her phone screen as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

The Chinese girl had sent her a picture of some glutinous rice balls that she was eating back at the dorm. Underneath the picture were two lines of texts.

 **[20:03] Song Chok Chok:** _Just ordered these for dessert. So good and so sticky!_

 **[20:03] Song Chok Chok:** _Oh wait, I forgot. You don’t know what the word sticky means. Oops my bad._

Below those lines were just a series of laughing stickers. How typical of Yuqi.

Soyeon couldn’t believe that after all these years, Yuqi still hasn’t let this go. Years ago, when she had went on the show “Unpretty Rapstar”, Soyeon was given a rapping mission with the keyword “sticky” and her teenage self back then had no idea about the sexual innuendos hidden behind the seemingly normal word. So what did she do? Soyeon ended up asking the producer what “sticky” meant.

Stupid act? In retrospect, probably yes. Was she embarrassed? Not really, that is, until Yuqi started making it her life mission to tease Soyeon whenever she gets the chance.

 **[20:04]** _Very funny. Ha. Ha._

Soyeon typed back with a straight face and almost immediately, a reply came.

 **[20:04] Song Chok Chok:** _Thanks, I know I’m very funny ;)_

Upon seeing the haughty reply, Soyeon scoffed but the curves of her lips twitched into a tiny smile. Her fingers rapidly typed back a reply but stopped when another text came in.

 **[20:05] Song Chok Chok:** _Are you coming home soon? Kinda in a sticky situation here…_

Soyeon’s eyes widened a fraction and she felt her ears warm up. What in the world was Yuqi saying? Sticky situation? What kind of sticky situation? The mind thinks on its own sometimes and Soyeon hated where her mind was heading at that moment. After two agonizing minutes of writing and deleting her response, she finally decided on one.

 **[20:08]** _…what sticky situation?_

 **[20:08] Song Chok Chok:** _I accidentally tipped the bowl over and all the syrup got onto my shirt ugh :(_

Oh. Soyeon dragged her palm over her face slowly then proceeded to lean her face down so her forehead was flat against her desk. She was alone in her studio but she still felt the need to hide her face due to the embarrassment she was feeling from her misinterpretation of Yuqi’s words.

A ding came again and she moved her head so her cheek was now against the table instead. The text message she saw elicited a groan from the older woman.

 **[20:09] Song Chok Chok:** _Oh my god don’t tell me you were thinking of something else_

 **[20:10]** _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

 **[20:10] Song Chok Chok:** _Oh oh sorry! OF COURSE you wouldn’t know!_

“This little…” Soyeon trailed off and pushed her tongue into her cheek in disbelief. Yuqi was being so annoying tonight and she didn’t know why. The Chinese girl was the only person who knew which button to press to agitate the older girl and boy does she press it often. Generally, Soyeon would have no problem thinking of a snarky remark to shut the girl up but whenever it comes to this “sticky” joke, the older girl always fail to find a good retaliation.

 **[20:11]** _Bye._

That was the best she can do. “Bye” was her way of putting up a white flag in their little bantering game. A normal person would take the defeat and accept the triumph they've obtained but Yuqi was far from a normal person.

 **[20:11] Song Chok Chok:** _Oh? Someone’s running away_

Soyeon stared at her phone screen as her fingers drummed against the arm of her chair repeatedly. There was something she could say that she knows would shut Yuqi up. But if she did send what she has in mind, it would mean she was stepping into another side of their relationship. A very dangerous side that they both have mutually avoided addressing.

For the past two months, the two has kindled a strange relationship that builds firmly on lingering touches, intense eye contact and vague words that always seem to carry suggestive undertones. Despite all these questioning gestures, there was a thin line and so far, none of them has crossed it yet. They’ve teetered on that line occasionally. Well, technically speaking, Yuqi has teetered on that line a few times. Whenever Soyeon thinks that the Chinese would cross the line, the girl retreats.

Yuqi was messing with her, that bit was obvious but whatever mind games the Chinese girl was playing, Soyeon wasn’t sure if she could hold on any longer. The Korean girl liked to think Yuqi was acting all grand as if she was teasing her but in truth, the younger girl was just afraid to cross that line. Bluffing is Song Yuqi’s most proficient skill after all.

And that bluffing will soon be squashed with the text that Soyeon has already typed out. If her hypothesis is correct, Yuqi would be flustered and would immediately stop texting her. Then, that sweet sweet victory of their banter tonight will be hers to hold.

 **[20:13]** _Then what do you suggest I do? Would you want me to go to you so you could teach me personally what the word “sticky” means?_

There, she sent it. Her heart hammered slightly against her chest as she saw the tick load which meant Yuqi had seen her reply. Twirling in her chair idly, the leader waited for a reply. When no reply came, a smirk painted her face. She’s made the younger girl speechless. Yuqi was just a big bluffer, she was right, as always.

“Take that—” Her words were cut off by a notification sound.

 **[20:18] Song Chok Chok:** _If you want, I can teach you everything I know._

Soyeon stared at the text in complete utter silence for three whole seconds.

“Shit.” That was not what Soyeon had expected Yuqi to say. Yuqi was supposed to freak out and run away. Her eyes scanned through that text again to see if she read it wrong the first time. When it said the same thing the second time, Soyeon grabbed the roots of her hair with her fingers.

“Shit, shit, shit what do I say? Oh my God.” At this point, Soyeon’s heart was beating in her throat, her mind slowly descending into panic mode. Her plan backfired and now, she’s at the receiving end of her own trap.

What a fucking genius she was.

After managing to get her shit together enough for her to breathe properly, she typed back a reply.

 **[20:23]** _Stop bluffing. What do you even know?_

With bated breath, she waited for Yuqi’s response. She can’t go back; from this point onwards, the only choice available was to go forward.

 **[20:23]** **Song Chok Chok:** _Minnie unnie isn’t home. How about you come home and find out yourself?_

Soyeon felt herself blush at Yuqi’s bluntness. Although the leader will never openly admit, she would be lying to herself if she said Yuqi’s forwardness wasn’t making her feel things. With trembling hands and a hazy mind, Soyeon managed to give a one word reply.

 **[20:23]** _Ok._

The second her text got through, Soyeon instantly grabbed her coat and her keys before rushing out of the door with her unfinished song being the least of her worries.

* * *

Soyeon dropped her keys twice before her hands could successfully jam the key into the keyhole without any problem. Counting to three, the leader pushed the door to their shared home open slowly. The small woman cocked an eyebrow up when she was met with nothing but the dark. The only light in the apartment was the dim tangerine streetlight bleeding through the glass windows.

Stepping in quietly, her fingers crawled along the wall to search for the light switch. She was about to flick it on but then, Soyeon paused. Turning on the lights would announce her arrival and for some reason, the Korean woman felt like she wasn’t ready to confront Yuqi yet. It was ironic, considering how a few minutes earlier, she was half walking, half sprinting home with suppressed enthusiasm. But now that she’s finally here, she has ultimately turned into a chicken.

So, acting like the chicken that she was, Soyeon creeped into the apartment in darkness, with footsteps as light as feathers. Her eyes glanced down the hall to Yuqi’s room expecting to see light seeping from under the Chinese girl’s door, but no. Yuqi’s door was wide open and her room was pitch black.

In confusion, Soyeon paddled to the kitchen, then to the bathroom, passed Minnie’s room and then circled back to the living room to stop at the edge of the couch. The Chinese girl was nowhere to be found. In fact, it seemed like no one was home besides her.

“When are you going to stop walking around?” A deep husky voice said out of nowhere and Soyeon could swear that she lost 10 years of her life from shock right then. A high pitched scream ripped itself out of her throat and she stumbled backwards, her heels tripping on the carpet.

Yuqi, who has been lying down on the couch the entire time, sat up and grabbed onto the edge of Soyeon’s beige coat to stop the girl from falling.

“What is wrong with you?!” Soyeon screeched so hard her words sounded more like air squeezing out of her throat. Despite Soyeon glaring daggers at her, Yuqi still threw her head back, laughing so hard she snorted.

“I’ve been here the entire time. It’s not my fault you didn’t see me.” Yuqi gasped out between her boisterous laughter. Although it was dark, the street light was enough for Soyeon to see Yuqi now. She realized the reason why she had failed to notice the Chinese was because of her all-black outfit. With black track pants and a black pullover sweater, Yuqi was practically one with the dark.

“Why were you just lying in the dark anyways? And stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Soyeon took off the coat that she was wearing and threw it into Yuqi’s face in frustration.

“I was taking a nap! You took too long to get here!” Yuqi caught the fabric with ease and placed it on the coffee table.

“I took too long? I was practically running here!”

“Oh? Running?”

Soyeon opened her mouth to give a response but closed it once she knew what she had said. Yuqi had stopped laughing and Soyeon watched in despair as a corner of Yuqi’s lips lifted up into a teasing smirk.

“Well, someone’s excited to come here.” Yuqi lowly muttered. The glint in the Chinese’s eyes sent a shivering chill down her spine. Soyeon opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, her brain failing to think of an excuse. So, she fired an insult instead.

“You’re so annoying.” Soyeon turned on her heels and was about to walk away when strong fingers gripped her wrist and yanked her back so that the older girl fell right onto Yuqi’s lap. A gasp slipped past her rosy lips when she felt her back slam lightly into Yuqi’s front. If Soyeon wasn’t red earlier, well, she definitely was now.

“Where are you going?” Soyeon clenched her eyes shut at the feeling of Yuqi’s lips grazing the back of her right ear. She wiggled in her seat and made a futile attempt to get off. With her back pressed against Yuqi like this, Soyeon prayed that the Chinese won’t be able to feel how hard her heart was racing.

“Turn on. Lights.” Soyeon managed to choke out. It wasn’t a coherent sentence but at least there was no stuttering. She made another attempt to move but froze when warm arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a locking embrace.

“No. Don’t turn the lights on.” Yuqi leaned her cheek against Soyeon’s back and breathed in a long deep breath.

Soyeon stayed still like a rock, her mouth clamped shut as she waited for the Chinese to continue. It seemed like there was something else clinging onto the tip of Yuqi’s tongue. However, when Yuqi fell silent, Soyeon carefully turned her head back slightly to the girl.

“Why?” She whispered.

The arms around her small waist tightened. “Because I don’t think I’ll be confident enough for this with the lights on.”

Upon hearing those words, Soyeon turned fully so that she was now facing Yuqi straight on. The light seeping from outside casted shadows on one side of the Chinese’s perfectly sculpted face and Soyeon thought, despite not having make up on, Yuqi still looked so damn breathtaking.

Yuqi’s big dark eyes looked so vulnerable yet, so hypnotizing. Bringing her eyes down, they stopped at Yuqi’s slightly parted lips and soon enough, Soyeon found herself unable to shift her gaze away from that plump bottom lip.

As if her body had a mind of its own, Soyeon lifted her hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Yuqi’s ear. Neglecting the wild rage of her heart and the deafening noise of the internal voices shouting at her, her fingers abandoned Yuqi’s ear and ghosted their way down to cup Yuqi’s cheek.

Her thumb then pressed down softly onto Yuqi’s bottom lip. Just as she thought, Yuqi’s lip was soft to the touch, and silky smooth against the rough skin of her thumb.

Among the many voices in her head, only one rang the loudest and clearest.

_Pink, soft, shiny, Yuqi, Yuqi, Yuqi._

Dragging her eyes up from those enticing lips, Soyeon was hit with a predatory gaze. Gone were those vulnerable soft eyes, all she could see was the vast abyss that laid within Yuqi’s obsidian orbs. The abyss that Soyeon was falling headfirst into. Hard.

“Yuqi.” Soyeon bit her lip out of nervousness and had to hold down a smile when she witnessed the Chinese’s eyes flickimmediately to her mouth.

“Hm?”

Soyeon leaned in and planted her lips lightly but firmly against the younger girl. She then pulled back a little to press her forehead against the Chinese.

“Teach me what you know.” She whispered shyly and thanked the dark for hiding the blush on her face.

Yuqi didn’t need to be told twice. Especially, when it comes to kissing _the_ Jeon Soyeon. With a surge of newfound confidence, the Chinese pulled Soyeon in by her hips and really kissed her. Their lips molded hotly into each other, fueled by nothing but raw passion and heavy longing. Yuqi trailed her tongue along Soyeon’s intoxicating bottom lip, indirectly asking for entrance in which the older girl willingly gave.

 _Heaven. This must be what heaven feels like._ The Chinese thought in the back of her head as her tongue circled wetly around Soyeon’s.

And fuck was Soyeon a good kisser.

“Why are you so good at kissing?” Yuqi pushed Soyeon back a little and asked breathlessly. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, a mere compliment. She didn’t expect the older girl to answer.

“I’ve been practicing.” Upon hearing the revelation, Yuqi’s eyes furrowed in mixed bewilderment and jealousy. It must’ve been very obvious because Soyeon let out an amused chuckle. Yuqi didn’t find it funny at all.

“With who?” She didn’t mean for her question to come out so strong but she can’t keep it down. Soyeon’s been kissing other people? Soyeon is supposed to be hers, hers to touch and hers to kiss. Only. Although tonight was the first time they kissed, but still, Soyeon wasn’t supposed to kiss anyone else. Yuqi wanted to scream.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Soyeon’s lips twitched a bit and her eyes glinted with sheer mischief. Yuqi pushed Soyeon down onto the couch. She hovered on top of the older girl, her breath turning a bit ragged from the envy bubbling intensely in her chest.

“With who?” She growled out again, her voice deeper than usual. When Soyeon stared back up at her silently with nothing but a small teasing smile, Yuqi tried her luck.

“With Soojin unnie? You’ve been with her a lot these days haven’t you?” Yuqi knew that was the worst guess possible but she fired it anyways. A guess was better than no guess, wasn’t it? Beneath her, Soyeon bursted into a crazy fit of laughter, her head shaking from side to side.

“Minnie unnie? Miyeon unnie?” Yuqi continued and Soyeon just laughed harder, her finger wiping the corners of her eyes.

“Shuhua? Oh my God don’t tell me it’s Shuhua.” If the little maknae gets to kiss Soyeon before she does, Yuqi will cry. Literally.

“No. It’s not Shuhua. It’s not anyone. Stop freaking out I was just kidding.” Soyeon’s lips pulled back into a grin as she cupped both of Yuqi’s cheeks lovingly.

“Kidding my ass.”

“I’m serious. I didn’t kiss anyone. I just wanted to get you back for scaring me earlier. And seeing you jealous is…” Soyeon propped her upper body up by her elbows and leaned up to Yuqi’s ear.

“Sexy.” Soyeon whispered in a sultry tone.

That did it for Yuqi. Pushing Soyeon back onto the couch flatly, Yuqi’s hands didn’t waste a second to reach for the buttons of the older girl’s white buttoned up blouse. With impatience, Yuqi unbuttoned each one with dexterity. And when she could see Soyeon’s black bra peeking out, her hands only moved faster.

“Slow down, you’re gonna rip my shirt.” Soyeon jokingly commented and Yuqi just rolled her eyes in response.

“And you said I’m annoying.” Yuqi finished the last button and parted Soyeon’s shirt wide open.

“Fuck.” The word slipped out of Yuqi’s mouth when she trailed her eyes down the swell of Soyeon’s breasts and down to her well defined abs. The Chinese felt her mouth go dry. She’s always found the leader hot but seeing her like this beneath her was a different experience. The growing wetness between her thighs could strongly attest to that.

“You’re drooling.” Despite the teasing words, Soyeon’s face was blushing madly.

“How can I not, when you look like this?”

“Shut up.” Soyeon covered her face with her fingers and let out a whine.

How can a person be so hot and so adorable at the same time? Yuqi would probably never know. Then, something came to the surface of Yuqi’s mind. Something she almost forgot.

“Let’s go to my room.” Yuqi stepped off the couch and extended a hand out to a very puzzled looking Soyeon.

“All of a sudden?” The silver haired woman sat up and took Yuqi’s offering hand. Without giving an answer, Yuqi pulled the older girl up and dragged her along their dark hallway.

“You know how when you have good candy, you eat them slow to savor the taste?” Yuqi pulled the door to her room shut and a resounding click spread through the room as the girl locked the door. Soyeon plopped herself onto Yuqi’s bed and looked at the Chinese in confusion.

“Yes? Why are we talking about candy?” The leader watched how the younger girl took big strides to her desk and turned on the night lamp. The room was left silent for a few seconds except for the sounds of Yuqi opening her desk drawer as she rummaged through the contents.

“Because that’s what you are to me. Good candy.” Yuqi found what she was looking for and turned around, using her bottom to push her drawer shut.

“Is that…a lollipop?” Soyeon’s gaze was fixed at the thing Yuqi was holding.

“Yes.”

“I’m right here, half naked and you’re choosing to eat a lollipop.” The older girl deadpanned.

“Relax, I won’t leave you hanging. This is just me taking you slow. Good things deserves to be savored to its fullest.” Yuqi started unwrapping the plastic wrapper and plopped the strawberry sweet into her mouth.

“Besides, it’s just a part of me teaching you what sticky means in _my_ dictionary.” She explained proudly with the round candy pushed to the side in her cheek. She walked to Soyeon and parted Soyeon’s legs with her knees so that she was now sandwiched between Soyeon’s thighs.

 _God, why is she so weird…_ Soyeon thought and internally sighed. Why was she even asking? Yuqi’s weirdness is the reason she’s head over heels for the girl in the first place.

The Chinese touched both of Soyeon’s shoulder and pushed the older girl down with a thud. Taking the candy stick into her hand, she crawled on top of Soyeon and licked her lips. Without much warning, Yuqi leaned down to take Soyeon’s lips between hers. Their tongues met in a frantic battle as Yuqi trailed her free hand underneath Soyeon’s arching back and unclasped her bra in one swift motion.

Soyeon looked up at her with shock.

“How did you do that?”

“I’m good at everything. What’s so surprising?” Yuqi mumbled and pulled the black piece of clothing off, exposing Soyeon’s bare chest in all its glory. Seeing Soyeon’s full breasts right there in front of her without any barrier gave Yuqi an intense adrenaline rush. All she wanted to do was wrap her mouth around those perky breasts and swirl her tongue around its peak but no, she has to wait.

 _Slow. Take it slow and sweet._ Yuqi repeated in her head.

“Right, guess your bluffing never stops. Even during sex.” Soyeon dryly remarked.

Ignoring Soyeon’s witty mouth, Yuqi brought the candy to her lips and sucked on it sensually, her eyes never leaving Soyeon’s blown out ones. Releasing it with an audible pop, the Chinese lowered the sweet down, fully enjoying the curiosity painted on the older girl’s facial features. Yuqi didn’t stop lowering until the round candy made contact with Soyeon’s exposed neck.

With a devilish smirk, she pressed a little into the soft skin and dragged the wet lollipop down, leaving a sticky shiny trail down its path. Soyeon never uttered a word, her breath getting caught in her throat as her eyes watched the candy like a hawk. It glided down her pulse point and instead of going down, it took a detour to her collarbones.

It shouldn’t turn Soyeon on this much, having a piece of lollipop traversing on her skin. But when Yuqi dragged the piece down to her chest, up the swell of her left breast and finally stopped right next to her pink dusky nipple, goosebumps appeared on her skin.

Soyeon watched in horror and embarrassment as her nipple hardened just by having the candy beside it. She looked up to see whether the other girl had noticed and it seemed like she did because Yuqi was staring right at her chest. The leader was about to say something but stopped when the Chinese started moving again. Soyeon felt the spherical treat circle deliciously slow around her peak before Yuqi flicked it against her erect nub.

“How does it feel like against your skin?” Yuqi cocked her head to the side and eyed Soyeon with interest.

Soyeon’s heart beat wildly against her chest as she tried to give out a proper answer. The fact that Yuqi was still rolling the lollipop back and forth on her nipple was really not helping.

“It feels…it feels sticky.” Soyeon breathlessly let out.

Yuqi smiled in satisfaction. Lifting the lollipop up from its place, she leaned down and replaced the lollipop with her warm slick tongue. The Chinese gave a long hard lick, the tip of her tongue rolling the pink nub around.

Soyeon let out a choked moan and instantly arched her back greedily into Yuqi’s face, her hands already losing themselves in Yuqi’s locks. Upon seeing the reaction, the younger girl smiled against Soyeon’s skin with pride. She then parted her lips to lightly give Soyeon’s sensitive chest a suck. She made sure to lick off _every_ single trace of that candy off of Soyeon’s skin. The way her tongue swirled and flicked, the way her lips moved and sucked, she was treating Soyeon as if she was her most favorite candy.

Beneath her, the older girl writhed in pleasure, her lips uttering soft whimpers and broken moans. The iron grip she had on Yuqi’s hair only weakened when the younger girl let go of her chest and moved up, along the trail the lollipop had made earlier, nipping and sucking as she made her way up to Soyeon’s pulse point.

“So that’s sticky for you.” Yuqi muttered against Soyeon’s neck before pulling away. She sat back up, fully enjoying the way the silver-haired girl’s chest was heaving up and down, her chest shiny with sweat. Although the leader didn’t utter a single word, her eyes blatantly implored Yuqi for the next thing that will happen.

Yuqi traced the tips of her long fingers down Soyeon’s defined abs then stopped at the waistband of her grey slacks. The younger girl proceeded to dig her digits into her pants but then stopped. Her eyebrows knitted briefly as if she was thinking of something.

“Can you lay on your stomach for me?”

Without any questions, Soyeon obeyed. She flipped herself and pressed her cheek into the fluffy mattress that smelled of nothing but the Chinese. Behind her, the Korean could hear rustling so she turned a little to catch a glimpse of Yuqiplacing the candy back onto her desk and taking off her sweater in one smooth motion.

Yuqi’s been hitting the gym lately and it shows in the way her stomach flexed when she stretched her arms up to slip her shirt off. Soyeon relished the view she was taking in as Yuqi then proceeded to impatiently take off her white bra and threw it to a random corner of her room.

“Like what you see?” The younger girl teasingly asked and Soyeon instantly dropped her head back onto the sheets. She was too flustered to say anything back. Some more rustling then she felt hot bare skin press intimately against her back. Her ears burned when she registered Yuqi’s naked chest pushing up against her shoulder blades.

 _Oh my God._ Soyeon sighed in content.

Yuqi left light kisses on the older girl’s shoulder then proceeded to push her silver locks aside to show her beautiful flower tattoo. She’s always wanted to press her lips against the piece of art ever since Soyeon got it.

“You’re so unreal, Jeon Soyeon.” The Chinese slid her deft fingers down to squeeze Soyeon’s butt and when the older girl squeaked in surprise, Yuqi brought her hand up to push it underneath the waistband. Her fingers reached their target and dipped into Soyeon’s embarrassingly drenched folds.

“Yuqi.” Soyeon sucked in a sharp breath of air as her fingers bunched up the sheets in pleasure.

“Hm?” Yuqi moved her lips down so that they were pressing right into Soyeon’s ear. Her index fingers dragged agonizingly slow down Soyeon’s slit, every centimeter covered with the intention of torturing the bottom woman. She palmed Soyeon’s wet sex then pressed down onto the girl’s engorged nub.

Soyeon moaned softly, her hips lightly grinding in search for more of Yuqi’s intoxicating touch.

“This,” Yuqi nipped onto Soyeon’s earlobe. “ _Is_ sticky.” She finished off her words and dragged her palm away from Soyeon’s womanhood to touch Soyeon’s inner thigh. She wiped the fluids on her hand onto the older girl’s skin just to show how wet she was.

“Y-yes.” Soyeon groaned out and the muscles on her back flexed as the girl writhed and moved, her body reacting shamelessly to the lack of Yuqi’s touch. As much as Yuqi wanted to drag this on, the leader beneath her looked like she was on the brink of going insane. Biting her lip in anticipation, Yuqi pushed her index finger between the wet folds again and this time, didn’t stop until her digit was completely buried deep inside Soyeon’s hot cavern.

A breathy sigh resonated through her room as she pushed down against the tight fleshy walls.

“Fuck, oh my God Yuqi.” Soyeon rasped against the mattress. Positioning herself to a more comfortable position, Yuqi began to move her finger at an even unhurried pace. Every time her finger went in to the hilt, Soyeon would let out a sweet sexy whimper, her shoulders trembling and dripping with perspiration.

Yuqi peered at Soyeon’s face and smiled at the way the woman’s eyes were tightly clamped shut, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. Her smile then faded when she witnessed the way Soyeon was biting hard onto her lip, seemingly to suppress her moans.

The Chinese didn’t want the older girl holding back. She wanted the older girl unrestrained and just openly screaming her name. Speaking of which, Yuqi wondered just how loud Soyeon could get. Now with a purpose, she slid in another finger and pushed in deeper.

A frown marred her face when she noticed Soyeon was still biting onto her lip, her moans coming out still suppressed and low. So, the younger girl pulled her fingers out slowly then when the tip of her fingers were just about to leave, she slammed them back in immediately. 

A loud high pitched moan ripped itself out of Soyeon’s lips, followed by a series of panting.

Yuqi took in a deep breath when she felt fluids leaking out around her digits as Soyeon’s inner walls spasmed involuntarily.

“Is it good?” Yuqi moved her fingers again, each stroke harder than the previous one.

“Yes, _fuck_.” 

“Then show me. Let me hear you moan. Say my name, Soyeon ah, I want you to say my name.” Yuqi growled into Soyeon’s ear and began pumping her fingers faster. A choked gasp filled the room and soon, Soyeon was screaming Yuqi’s name over and over again with wild abandon, her fingers clawing at the bedsheets frantically.

“Yuqi, Yuqi, oh fuck yes, just like that.” Soyeon panted out when the fingers fucking her slammed into a particular spot that made her see stars. Her hips moved against Yuqi’s lithe body, pushing down whenever Yuqi’s long fingers thrusted in.

With every push, Yuqi brought her higher and higher, until one single deep thrust succeeded in pushing her over the highest peak. For a second, Soyeon’s body went rigid before a scream erupted from her throat, her body trembling uncontrollably from her orgasm hitting her full force. Her hands greedily gripped onto the badly wrinkled sheets until her knuckles turned white.

She let out a sigh as the fingers filling her slipped out, leaving her feeling empty.

“I didn’t know you could hit such high notes.” Yuqi said and Soyeon hid her face into the mattress.

“Oh my God Yuqi, will you ever give me a break?” Soyeon grumbled into the sheets, trying her best to stop the heat from rising up her face.

“Nope. Never.” The younger girl retorted and crawled down to pull Soyeon’s soaked panties along with her black slacks off. If Yuqi could take a picture of the dumbfounded look Soyeon had on her face oh boy, she would. It was priceless.

“What? You think I’m done with you?” Yuqi dropped the black piece of clothing down to the floor and her strong hands flipped Soyeon so that she was on her back again. She spread Soyeon’s legs apart by her knees and gulped at the sheen of wetness that spread generously along her inner thighs.

“What are you doing?” Soyeon let out in panic as she tried closing her legs in vain. Having herself wide open and completely exposed to Yuqi’s eyes like this was so fucking embarrassing Soyeon literally didn’t know what to say or how to act or where to look.

“Just, cleaning you up.”

“I-I don’t think I can handle it, I’m really,” Soyeon paused and blushed madly. “Sensitive” She finished off in a tiny whisper.

“We’ll see about that.” Yuqi lowered her head down between Soyeon’s thighs but stopped when a door slammed shutloudly from the living room. Minnie was back from her filming schedule. Yuqi ran frustrated fingers through her ruffled bangs defeatedly and flicked her eyes to Soyeon who seemed just as disappointed.

“I guess that’s it for today.” Yuqi muttered through gritted teeth and slipped off the bed. Outside her door, she could hear Minnie’s footsteps getting closer and closer before they stopped right outside of her door. A knock came and Yuqi snapped her head back to see Soyeon struggling with putting her clothes back on. The Chinese looked down and cursed silently when she saw her naked self. She snatched her sweater from the ground and put it on before kicking her bra under her bed.

Her eyes scanned her room hastily to find her laptop. When she did, she leaped for it and yanked it opened, throwing it onto her bed where Soyeon was sitting, already fully dressed.

“Yah Yuqi, are you in there?” Minnie’s muffled voice came through the door and Yuqi patted her hair down so she didn’t look like she just had sex with someone a few minutes ago.

Yuqi pulled the door open and gave her best innocent smile to the tall girl in front of her.

“Oh you’re back? Since when?” Yuqi dumbly asked as she leaned against the door frame casually. Minnie inspected herfor a moment before her eyes slowly narrowed into slits.

“Just now.” She answered then her eyes went past Yuqi to the person sitting on the bed.

“Oh Soyeon? You’re here too?”

Before Soyeon could answer, Yuqi piped in.

“Yeah, we were watching a movie together. This new movie just came out and she wanted to watch it with me so I watched it with her.”

“What a coherent sentence.” Soyeon sarcastically muttered from the bed.

Minnie stared at Yuqi then back to Soyeon, then back to Yuqi.

“What are you looking at? Do you wanna watch too? Come in! Come in!” Yuqi beckoned dramatically for Minnie to enter as she leaned to the side to give Minnie space to step in.

“Your nostrils are flaring intensely.” Minnie dryly remarked. That was her way of implying that Yuqi was lying since the Chinese was known to be the worst in lying due to her flaring nostrils giving her away.

“What? You think I’m lying?” Yuqi fired back defensively.

“No. Not at all.” Minnie replied slowly and turned around preparing to walk back. “You guys enjoy the movie.”

The Thai took a few steps but then stopped. She turned her head back to glance at Yuqi.

“Oh by the way Yuqi, I think your shirt is worn inside out.” With that, the red head disappeared into her room, leaving Yuqi speechless as she stared in horror at her shirt.


End file.
